


Each Singing What Belongs To Him

by ashilrak



Series: Unrelated Hamilton Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a certain prejudice around singing. You weren’t supposed to sing in the shower, and you weren’t supposed to hum while working. If you didn’t know your soulmate, you had no idea of knowing what they were up to.</p><p>Wouldn’t it be terrible to ruin an interview or speech because you decided to sing a song while walking to lunch?</p><p>Thomas was absolutely horrible in that he loved to sing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Singing What Belongs To Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theGirlNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/gifts).



> When I asked my 177(6) RPers what they'd want me to write if they could choose anything, my Doriber asked for Jamilton for this prompt:
> 
> "you know how in musicals the couple will start singing the same song no matter how far apart they are
> 
> what if that happened in real life
> 
> what if you were just at a restaurant one day and you started rANDOMLY SINGING because your soulmate decided to sing a duet in the shower"
> 
> which was originally posted by the-vashta-nerada on tumblr, and can be found here: http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/90584916585/shannananan-the-vashta-nerada-you-know-how
> 
> \---
> 
> Title from "I Hear America Singing" by Walt Whitman

There was a certain prejudice around singing. You weren’t supposed to sing in the shower, and you weren’t supposed to hum while working. If you didn’t know what your soulmate was up to in that exact moment, you had no idea of knowing what they were up to.

Wouldn’t it be terrible to ruin an interview or speech because you decided to sing a song while walking to lunch?

Thomas was absolutely horrible in that he loved to sing. He couldn’t help it. When he was younger and his parents found him humming a random tune while coloring, they placed him in violin lessons. They reasoned that it was better that shutting down his musical inclination entirely, as some people advised. His fingers were still too small for the piano, and they could continue to buy new violins to grow with him if he kept with it.

And Thomas Jefferson did keep playing the violin, and eventually the cello. But, despite his parent’s best effort, he never stopped singing. He really tried to think of his soulmate in those times - they rarely ever sang. There was a short while where at night he’d sing a part in a lullaby, but that hadn’t lasted very long. Almost every word sung to a tune escaping his lips was his own.

He really did try to think of every time in his life that something could have gone terribly wrong had he started to sing, and how grateful he had been when he didn’t. He knew that his soulmate was affected by this, and yet he couldn’t stop. If the same thing were happening to Thomas, he knows he’d be singing right back out of revenge, but that never happened.

There was something wrong, and he wasn’t sure what.

Thomas craved debates - well thought out arguments formed into beautiful and passionate phrase - those were truly what got his blood pumping. If the world was trying to grant him any favor at all, his soulmate was the same way. So why weren’t they singing, even if only as a form of retaliation?

Little did Thomas know that his Alexander, yes his, loved the moments when he’d find himself breaking out into song. They were the short bursts of joy he could rely on to make whatever situation he was in seem less painful. 

Alexander hardly lived a pleasant life, but he’d find himself singing the happiest of songs at the oddest of moments. It was interesting for anyone around him - his struggle wasn’t a secret, and it was hardly a normal sight to see a near starving orphan boy start belting out exuberant tunes, or humming happily as he worked.

Most knew better to force such actions upon their soulmate, as you never knew how they’d react. But poor Alexander was unfortunately cursed with a soulmate who just didn’t seem to care. The songs he sang weren’t familiar to those around him, and so people started to whisper.

Sometimes they wondered if perhaps he was just singing to bring attention to himself - the lord knew he had no other way. But his words and phrasing were so odd at times, that it just couldn’t be. 

Besides, most knew that Alexander hadn’t been happy enough to belt a single note since his mother died. There was no way he was summoning that sort of emotion on his own. 

The popular opinion was split between it being good for the boy, and it only causing harm. No one intervened, as no one knew where to look.

When the possibility arose of sending him to the mainland, the plate was filled with nary a second thought. This was the boy who had suffered terrible just as they all had, but this boy was different in that he had talent. Alexander could write, and he could write well - so much better than any of them had any hope of ever doing. But more than that, Alexander wasn’t meant to be here. He was meant to move forward, to do greater things, and to meet his soulmate.

Of course there were those were less compassionate in their reasons for giving, and really just wanted to get the boy off the island. There was only so many hours long rants - sometimes interspersed with singing - they could take because wanting to throttle the child. This was the sort of thing that benefitted all parties, really it was the best decision.

When Alexander arrived in the mainland, he was overwhelmed, but he was ready to hit the ground running - and so that is what he did. People didn’t know how to react to him, but that was fine. That was something Alexander was used to. They quickly adjusted to his singing, realizing that they couldn’t really lay the fault at his feet. That didn’t mean that people were exactly a fan of it though.

Practice might make perfect, but Alexander had never been able to properly sing a note in his life.

Alexander firmly believed that part of the reason General Washington refused to give him command was because there was always a chance he’d ruin an ambush with his singing. 

He was only slightly correct.

Thomas Jefferson went to France, and Alexander started to sing in french. 

It might have been much more terrifying had he not spoken the language, but it also made those around him much more curious than they already were. John and Lafayette were even more annoying about than usual.

Whoever his soulmate was, Alexander did not consider himself a fan of them during that time. 

The fighting continued on, and people adjusted to hearing offkey french at odd times instead of off key english.

And then Alexander might Eliza - the handsome middle daughter of the Schuyler family. She with the beautiful brown eyes and the welcoming smile - who saw Alexander singing, and knew that he was not hers. But, by some twist of fate, she was his. She had asked him to sing her a tune - a typical request in the start of a courtship - and she had joined in without thinking before breaking out with the biggest grin. When Eliza started to sing and he did not fall into tune, Alexander saw her eyes well up with tears, but then he saw her shoulders straighten.

She told him it didn’t matter, that for whatever reason they were meant to be - maybe not entirely, but they were meant to enjoy whatever happiness they could find.

And so that is exactly what they did.

Alexander was equally pained and grateful that he didn’t sing during his wedding ceremony. He could help but wonder if his soulmate somehow knew. It didn’t matter, but he still wondered.

The war was won, and Alexander found himself with so much work to do.

General George Washington, now President, had asked him to be treasury secretary. Alexander had also been informed he would be working with a man by the name of Thomas Jefferson. After sharing the news with Eliza, she had come up with the idea of inviting him for dinner to celebrate his return from France.

Needless to say, it did not go well.

There was something about Thomas Jefferson that put Alexander on edge. He didn’t know what it was, but it definitely existed. He had greeted the man when he walked in, and Alexander felt himself preen. He didn’t like the feeling, so he tried to shake it off. 

He didn’t know Thomas felt the exact same way.

If Alexander wondered why his soulmate seemed to be abnormally quiet that night, he didn’t verbalize those thoughts.

Thomas was too bothered by the odd familiarity he felt when Alexander introduced himself to even think about humming a tune.

The dinner itself went as well as a dinner between strangers could go. The usual pleasantries, small talk, and compliments were exchanged - and then Thomas left. Alexander didn’t know why he felt disappointed when the door shut, but he didn’t linger on that feeling for too long.

He kissed his children and bid them good night before heading to bed with Eliza - for once not staying up late to work on whatever needed to be done.

Life for Alexander simply was not meant to be easy. When he had found happiness with his family and was about to start working for a man he admired greatly doing something he was passionate about, that was when it was decided that it was about time he have to deal with something else.

And that something else came in the form of the man he had invited for dinner not too long ago previously.

He had been looking forward to working with Thomas Jefferson. Dinner might not have gone the smoothest, but he had at least gotten a feel for the man. He was a southerner, and he had certain ideals that he held to very strongly. Many of them disagreed with his own, but he could admire a man who possessed educated opinions - even those that were incorrect. 

Alexander considered himself a fan of the declaration of independence, and respected Thomas as the one who wrote it. That did not mean that he wanted it shoved in his face the moment the real discussion began.

Alexander couldn’t help but retaliate, and no one was surprised by that. Washington seemed only resigned to the situation, and really the debate had been brewing between himself and Thomas since dinner. That wasn’t particularly notable.

Thomas’ voice had a musical quality to it, and he seemed to fall into rhythms the more passionate he became. It was strange, but not too thought provoking. What really grabbed everyone’s attention was when Alexander started to fall into that same pattern.

Everyone knew Alexander sang, but they all knew it was at his soulmate’s will. Those who were close to Thomas knew that Thomas sang, but that it was because he seemed to have music inside of him that he couldn’t prevent from escaping.

No one had thought of the two as belonging together.

But there was no other explanation for how perfectly their rhythms responded to and played with one another. 

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were soulmates, and they were the only two who had yet to realize this. 

It was undeniable. There was a chemistry between them as they argued - neither seemed to be able to prevent themself from stepping into the other’s space. They circled each other as they made their points - the rhymes and rhythms working together flawlessly as if composed by the same person.

Neither left the argument satisfied, and after a stern talking-to from those close to them, both Alexander and Thomas left for their separate homes, unaware of all that had occurred. 

If Thomas seemed a bit lost in thought the next couple of days, he offered no explanation when James asked. 

The two men continued their lives as if nothing had occurred. The both felt that something had, but they didn’t care enough to question it.

That is until one day when Thomas had decided he had enough of the weird glances thrown his way by multiple parties and had stormed up to Alexander and had started to very quietly sing.

It was one of Thomas’ songs that he had made up on his own. It wasn’t written down and no one had ever heard it. If Alexander joined in, the only explanation he had was that of soulmates.

He didn’t quite know when the thought had occurred to him. It might have been James’ prodding and casual mentions of how he had sung in French for all to hear for many a year. Maybe it was thinking back on the cabinet meeting and realizing that he had started to fall into old patterns and speak to the rhythms of songs he used to play on the violin when angered, and then having it occur to him that Alexander had done the same. 

Even at dinner they had played off of each other in the strangest of manners. Sure it had been awkward, but perhaps that had been Mrs. Hamilton’s attempts at small talk. She had only been trying to keep conversation flowing, but it had felt as if she was disrupting a pattern. 

Thomas had all those facts in his brain, but what finally made the possibility click was when he thought back to the lullaby he used to sing as a child. The lilt that had accompanied the words had been foreign to his ears, and his soulmate being born somewhere far away made sense. He had walked past a room where Washington and Hamilton were having a conversation. Something the president said had made Hamilton rather angry. Rather than keep on walking and mind his own business, Thomas had stopped mid-step to listen. Hamilton’s voice gained a rather odd accent the faster he spoke, a familiar one.

So now Thomas stood staring down at Alexander, singing his own melody and waiting for Alexander’s response. If he joined in, their connection could not be denied. If he did not, then Thomas had plans as writing it off as a strange test to see how Hamilton reacts in weird situations.

The seconds ticked by, and Thomas was faced with two options. Either he stop and leave, letting Alexander win - or he start singing louder. Thomas could see that Alexander was restraining himself. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes narrowed. People had started to gather around them. Thomas might typically be a more shy man, but Alexander thrived on making a scene.

It was when the had the attention of at least ten people that Alexander finally gave in.

Thomas would love to say that his soulmate’s voice was that of an angel, but sadly it was not. It was terrible, and he certainly understood why people always used Alexander’s constant singing as a point of complaint rather than accepting it as something he had no control over.

Thomas stopped singing, and he started to smile. Alexander did not join in, but he had always been a contrary man.

Thomas grabbed his hand, and ignoring his protests, dragged Alexander into a nearby room.

Alexander was not happy with him, but that was okay. 

They were two married men, both with children of their own - there was no way to uncomplicate this situation. But Thomas was determined to find some sort of joy in it. He had been right all those years ago when he figured this his soulmate would be contrary just to better suit his love of debate. There was not a man more contrary than Alexander Hamilton on the face of this earth.

And that was the man who Thomas now had his entire life to look forward to annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so as said before this was written for my Theodosia RPer. I am planning on writing gifts for many of them, so this will most likely be the first in a long line. For some reason, this is the one that stood out to me right away :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
